


The Man Across the Room

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is in a club, and is rather bored. He sees a distraction, and chases it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Across the Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is for vandalisticvanadium. Dude, I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.

Thumping bass. Sweat. A spilled drink on the floor.

As Loki looked around he curled his lip; this club was getting to be tedious. After he downed his third drink of the night, the tall, pale man started thinking to himself that maybe he should start hunting around for a better club. Something new...preferably a place that knew how to clean the floor properly. Honestly, was mopping really that difficult?

Turning around on his slightly sticky barstool, Loki leaned his elbows back onto the counter and surveyed the people dancing in front of him, murmuring to himself as he watched each person.

"Boring, boring, too drunk, too high, married, boring--"

Settling his gaze on a figure across the room, a dark, graceful eyebrow rose on Loki's forehead.

"Not boring."

The "not boring" man across the room from Loki was what most people would describe as drop-dead gorgeous, intimidating, smolderingly hot, sexier than hell, slightly terrifying, electrifying--the list goes on. With long, jean-clothed legs crossed at the ankle and sleeveless, muscular arms crossed in front of his chest, the stranger leaned casually against the wall, his too-long fringe of jet black hair hiding his gaze from most of the people who looked at him. 

Loki smirked as he openly drug his gaze up and down the powerful body.

Both eyebrows shot up when the man smirked back, even though he Loki had thought he was looking in a different direction.

How long the stranger been staring at him? 

Instead of a somewhat normal reaction of oh, this guy just watching me is a bit odd even if he is gorgeous, Loki started to feel small stirrings of anger and...arousal? Well, fuck this posh stranger, and his smirk, too...Loki slid off of his stool with a sinuousness seen most often in dangerous felines--he would give this bastard something to stare at.

Making his way to what was probably the absolute center of the floor, Loki made sure that the stranger, with his arrogant face and that exceptionally fine set of hips, could see and watch him the entire time he moved. And move he did. For most people, going to the clubs meant a night out with mates, or a chance to pick someone up, but for Loki, it was a time for him to relax, and just move with whatever beat was coursing through his system. His violently red Converse and black skinny-jean clad hips shuffled and swayed, dipping, swinging, and gyrating to the movements of the room and the beat.

Already starting to drip with sweat, Loki knew he was grinning madly, but he didn't give a flying fuck, and couldn't if he tried. He felt good, and he knew he looked good, too. What else mattered, right? Opening his eyes to get another glimpse of the black-clad stranger, Loki frowned. Where was he? Instead of a gorgeous pice of arse leaning against the wall, there was a sweaty college-age couple snogging mindlessly. Resigning himself to another night alone, Loki rolled his eyes as he slipped back into his rhythm. Hormones.

Then he froze as a pair of fucking huge hands slid around his waist and a long, hard body pressed itself up against him. 

"Looking for me?" The dreadfully sinful voice that rumbled in Loki's ear made his skin crawl in the most delicious way, but, again, he felt a hot pit of anger curl in his stomach alongside the arousal. How the hell did this guy sneak up on him? Reaching up and linking his hands behind the man's neck, Loki ground his arse back into the man's crotch, hard. The man groaned, and one of the his wide palms came around to Loki's stomach, rubbing on the skin underneath the baggy white shirt, sending pulses of fire up, down and over; wherever the hand stroked a fizzing sensation was left on Loki's pale skin.

Wanting to quiver and melt into the figure behind him, but not wanting to give in so easily, Loki instead turned and looped his fingers into the stranger's belt, bringing their hips into pleasure-shooting contact. He looked up into the man's fringe, staring at the hard, kaleidoscope eyes he saw there. Responding to the earlier question, Loki, in a far more gravelly voice than he intended, rasped out, "No, I was looking for some hot guy I saw over there earlier." 

Looking the man up and down, Loki smirked. "I guess you will have to do."

The man's gorgeous, kissable lips turned up, and Loki felt his already half-hard cock jump when a deep, chuckling vibration ran through the stranger's chest and, what felt like, every inch of his own body.

"Knew you would be a smartass. My name is Khan." 

Damn it, that voice is going to be the fucking death of me, Loki thought inwardly. Outwardly, he sneered, even as he felt his eyes start to become glazed over with the lust that was coursing through him. 

"Cute. I suppose you own a fucking starship or some shit like th--ngg!" 

Khan had spun him around at the end of his sentence and enclosed him in a cage of muscled arms, strong chest, and and a reallyfuckinghard hard-on. Loki snarled and wriggled as Khan brushed his nose along the neck in front of him, lightly licking and not-so-lightly nipping. 

"I don't care what you think of me, Looooookiii. Mhmm, I asked for your name (here, Khan sucked on Loki's neck, drawing a strangled gasp from the man in question), did you know that? The idiot bartender was easy enough to charm, and I had a feeling that you wouldn't willingly tell me (another suck, on the other side of his neck), even if I asked nicely."

Loki practically growled, and struggled around harder, trying to step on the man's toes, or SOMETHING, even though that just seemed to encourage Khan to rub his prominent erection languidly up and down Loki's arse.

"Fuck you," hissed Loki. 

Swaying their bodies, Khan pressed himself even closer, and breathed into Loki's ear,

"That's the point."


End file.
